


Gloves

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), K1-B0 spelled as Kiibo, POV Third Person, Sexual Content, Smut, based off of hakusotos pregame kiiruma art where Kiibo always wears gloves, can be pregame if you want it to, glove angst, it's really up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiibo and Miu are studying at his house together when he decides to give her a back massage ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They’re like freshmen in college or something because I don’t want to chance this being underage with me being a legal adult and all ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also! I plan to do robo Kiibo stuff in the future, this idea just sprung upon me from binging hakusoto's art (@h9_st on twitter) and talking in Discord and I had to write it. Please enjoy!

Kiibo found himself in a situation he worried might happen someday. Or dreamed might happen. Or panicked might happen ever since him and Miu had started dating.

 

The gloves.

 

Miu had come over to his house to study, and studying it had began. Professor Idabashi had gotten called into work about half an hour in and trusted that they would be alright on their own. And they were. For about ten minutes.

 

Somewhere along the line Kiibo had given Miu a shoulder massage to ease her shoulders hunched over from studying. He couldn’t focus next to her with her chest resting on the table. Somehow, this had evolved to him giving her a back massage on his bed.

 

“You know, you’re a hell of a lot more forward than you think you are, Kiibo,” she noted, moaning slightly as he dug his thumbs into a particular knot in her back.

 

“Wh-what do you mean by that?” Kiibo stuttered, leaning back and taking his hands away, his heart pounding in his chest. She chuckled evilly.

 

“I know what you want,” she teased, wiggling her hips, “The second we’re alone, you want to give me a massage on your bed? Come on, I’m not a fuckin idiot.” His face lit on fire with blush and he scooted back on his bed.

 

“That’s not what what I meant at all!” he held his gloved hands up defensively and tucked his legs up to his chest. He’d thought about it, sure, maybe even several times, but he didn’t want Miu to think that’s all he thought about her.

 

She sat up from her position and gave her joints a good stretch. She turned around to face him, sitting cross legged with her skirt dipping between her thighs to cover her undergarments. He looked away.

 

“How come you’re so damn nervous then?” she asked, crawling toward him, her breasts swaying slightly with her movements, “Are you sayin’ you don’t want me, Kiibo?”

 

He tried so hard to keep his composure, but was failing miserably. His eyes kept wandering to places they weren’t supposed to, no matter how hard he tried. His face got redder

 

“I’m not saying that,” he admitted, fidgeting with his hands. Miu touched his face with her thumb, tracing his jawline until she held his chin.

 

“What are you sayin’, then?” she asked, pressing her forehead to his own. He tried to look her in the eyes, but it was difficult with how nervous he was. She placed a kiss on his nose. “Come on, you can tell me.”

 

“I…” his voice trailed off, getting caught in his throat, “think you’re very attractive, Miu,” he mumbled, his face burning. She was elated to hear this and withdrew herself from his personal space.

 

“You do, huh?” she commented slyly, “Well then, today’s your lucky day, virgin.” She stretched her hands high above her head.

   “Lucky day?” he repeated, full well knowing the implication.  _ Does Miu really like me this much, or find me that attractive? _ He thought, his mind racing at the possibilities of the scenario. She slightly turned her back to him and grabbed her arm, her rose gold hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back.

 

“I-I mean if you wanna…” she replied weakly, looking back at Kiibo with blush on her own face.

 

_ She’s leaving this decision up to me?  _ he thought wildly, heart pounding in his ears,  _ Well, I guess this decision should be left up to both of us…  _ “Do… you really want to, Miu?”

 

She stayed still for a second, collecting her thoughts. “Yeah,” she replied with a lopsided smile, “if you want to.”

 

“I want to!” he blurted out without thinking, immediately covering his mouth with his gloved hands afterwards. Miu giggled.

 

“I guess that settles it then,” she whispered, crawling back to Kiibo. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him gently. It certainly wasn’t their first kiss, but something about this one felt different, special. “C’mon, Kiibo, you can unfold yourself now, I’m not gonna bite. Yet.”

 

His breath hitched as he slowly untucked his legs from their position, still trying to hide the bulge between his legs. He trusted Miu, but this was still nerve wracking to say the least. She took off her loose tie and hung it on the bedpost behind Kiibo. 

 

They kissed again, this time with Miu fiddling with the top button of his shirt. She managed to undo two buttons before slipping her hand into his shirt and down his back, exploring the area of warm skin. He jumped at the new sensation and pulled away from the kiss.

 

“I-I can take the shirt off if you want,” he whispered, still nervous from the sudden shift of the tone of his afternoon, although not regretting any bit of it. Miu smirked in return and placed her face in the crook of his neck.

 

“Do it then,” she whispered, her lips grazing the skin of his neck. He untucked his shirt from his waistband and unbuttoned the rest of it. She slid her hands down the his chest, making more contact with areas unexplored. 

 

“M-Miu,” he stuttered, soaking in the feeling of her own cool hands across his chest. It was at this moment that his mind began racing.  _ Is she going to try to take off my gloves? Or take them off herself? I don’t know if I can handle that…” _

 

He managed to shrug off the shirt and placed his hands on her sides, sliding them up her sides to the sides of her breasts. She smirked and leaned closer to him, pressing her chest against his. 

 

“Yeah?” she replied, kissing him again. Her legs shifted so she straddled one of his legs, “You got anythin’ to say?” she teased, drawing a finger up his neck as his breath hitched again.

 

“N...no,” he attempted to say as he felt Miu’s lips graze his jawline and work their way to his. Leaning into the kiss, he placed a hand gently behind her head. Their tongues intertwined and Miu straddled his waist.

 

“You’re not bad at this,” she whispered jokingly, fiddling with the buttons on her own shirt. Kiibo couldn’t tear his eyes away as she removed her own shirt, revealing her gray lace bra. He saw how nicely they held her ample breasts and couldn’t ignore how much he wanted to touch them. He raised his hand and held it hesitantly to his chest and thought how nice they would feel underneath his fingertips. And his anxiety spiked again.

 

_ Maybe she won’t notice if I keep them on,  _ he wondered silently as she reached behind herself and took off her bra as well, her breast falling slightly as she sighed quietly in relief. She smirked at him again.

 

“You can touch ‘em, you know, I know how much fuckin’ you want to,” she teased, and she took his hesitant hand and placed it on her own breast. He could dully feel the warmth from her newly exposed skin through his glove and she hummed in satisfaction. He reached out with his other hand and held her other breast, noting the weight and softness of them both. Miu fake moaned loudly and he snapped out of his trace and looked away.

 

“Miu, that loud, it’s kind of embarrassing,” he noted, his hands still on her chest.

 

“I can make things a hell of a lot more embarrassing if you want,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and shifting her lower half closer toward his.

 

“I-I know you can,” he stuttered, feeling Miu unbearably close to his bulge that strained against his pants. She took initiative and unhooked his belt, yanking it off his pants as he said and did nothing to hinder her. She kissed him again and undid the button and zipper of his pants. He gasped at feeling and shifted his waist slightly. 

 

“Better?” she teased, nibbling on his earlobe slightly. He sat there with his legs splayed outward, the red cloth from his boxers poking out from the open zipper.

 

“Mhm,” he replied, shifting his waist slightly again. Miu leaned in to kiss him again and lightly touched him through his boxers, causing him to moan lightly into the kiss. 

 

“I like that,” she whispered in his ear, “I wanna hear you make more cute noises like that.” She leaned back and took off her socks and skirt, letting them hit the floor before turning back to Kiibo, who had been watching this whole time.

 

“I… wouldn’t mind,” he admitted breathlessly, his eyes drinking up Miu’s figure. His imagination hadn’t failed him while fantasizing about her, but seeing her in front of him so ready brought on higher levels of arousal than he’d experienced before.

 

“You wouldn’t mind, or you want to?” Miu asked, fiddling with his waistband.  _ I have to make sure he’s damn on board, I don’t want to lose him to this, _ she thought. He balled his fists and looked down.

 

“I want to,” he said with as much resolve he could have in this position. She smiled crookedly and gave him another kiss.

 

“I knew you would,” she replied, “Mind helping me out?” Her finger was still in the waistband of his pants, but they wouldn’t come off without some maneuvering from him.

 

“Oh, um, of course,” he answered, taking his own pants and socks off. The only clothes left on either of them were their underwear and Kiibo’s gloves.

 

Miu reached out her hand and grabbed Kiibo’s, her fingers clasping his index. He swallowed hard and she couldn’t be oblivious any more.

 

“Hey, Kiibs,” she said surprisingly gently, “Is there a reason you haven’t taken these off yet? You don’t have to if you don’t wanna, I just… don’t want you to think that you have to keep them on for my sake or somethin’ if that’s the case.” His heart pounded in his chest as he decided to finally admit the problem that had been driving him insane from step one.

 

“Well, um,” he started, pulling his hand away from Miu’s to clasp his own together, “when I was little, people used to tell me I had really cold hands. The doctor said it was fine, but kids always came up to me and touched my hands, saying how weird it was and how weird I was… And so I started wearing gloves to school so they couldn’t touch me anymore. Then I started wearing them all the time, and now I’m scared to take them off in front of anyone…” his voice trailed off as he looked at his interlocked fingers.

 

Miu didn’t quite know what to say to this. She wanted to be supportive, but she also kinda wanted him to rail her senseless now. She placed her hand on his and squeezed gently.

 

“You don’t have to take them off if you don’t wanna, but I won’t make fun of you if you do,” she reassured him, pulling him into into a sideways hug. His head rested on top of her breasts and he blushed hard again, feeling the warmth and softness of her chest on his face. He stayed there for a second and then sat back up.

 

“I… I think I’m going to,” he stated with resolution, and he pulled at tip of his glove, taking a deep breath before pulling it off. Miu looked on in a sort of awe as he took the other one off and carefully set the pair down next to his bed. “Um, sorry if it’s not what you expected…”

 

“No, you’re all good!” she replied a bit too quickly, “It makes me feel special that you decided to show me… but enough of this, lemme show you the real show.” She grabbed his newly unveiled hand and placed it on her breast. Truth be told, it was a bit cooler than she’d expected, but she decided not to say anything and enjoy the feeling of his hands on her body. 

 

The two had repositioned themselves so that Miu was on top of him on the bed. His hands explored Miu’s body while she kissed him feverently. She began slowly grinding into his hardness and moaned, moving to her efforts to his neck. He could feel the heat between his legs become unbearable once again, and he slipped one of his hands down to take off his boxers. 

 

“Oh? Getting impatient are we?” she teased, helping him free himself from the red fabric, “But first, let me get something.” She hopped off the bed while Kiibo propped himself up on his elbows to see. A small flash of what looked like aluminum was enough for him to know that she got condoms, and the reality of the situation hit him full force again, however this time with less anxiety and more anticipation.

 

She strode back, her breasts bouncing with every step, and swung herself back over Kiibo, straddling the top of his thighs. She took off her own panties and let them hit the floor along with the rest of the clothing. His red face and vulnerable position were enough to drive her wild. She leaned in so the two were nose to nose.

 

“You okay with me bein’ on top?” she asked, only to be met with Kiibo’s vigorous nodding. Miu leaned back and ripped open the foil, taking out the condom. She rolled it down his dick and smoothed out any air bubbles, which made Kiibo feel better then he’d like to admit.

 

She grabbed the base of his dick and angled it toward her and she slowly sunk down on it until it was fully inside her. 

 

“F… fuck, Kiibo,” she panted, soaking in the feeling of his erection inside her. She leaned forward and placed a hand on either side of his head, holding his hand with one.

 

“Miu…” he replied, feeling the warmth of her inner walls driving him crazy. He tried to stop himself from moving, but his hips bucked upward anyway, only to be met with a moan from Miu. He grabbed her breast with his free hand and lightly pinched her nipple.

 

“Kiiii…” she gasped in response, not bothering to finish as she tried to match his thrusting rhythm. She angled herself forward to that she could grind her clit against him while he thrusted into her.

 

Pants and moans filled the room as the two of them fell into each others rhythm. Miu leaned down farther and left a sizable hickey on the base of Kiibo’s neck as he became more and more vocal. His hand travelled down her back and he grabbed her butt, taking full advantage of the feeling of her with bare hands. With one particular thrust from Miu, his head shot back in pleasure.

 

“Fffuck!,” he moaned as he laid still for a second.

 

“You doin’ okay, Kiibo?” she panted, resting her breasts on his chest for a second, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say such a dirty word before.”

 

“I’m just,” he panted, “‘s just, so good, hah.” His eyes were focused on Miu’s face as sweat dripped down both of them and onto the sheets below. 

 

Miu said nothing, but she raised her hips and thrust them back onto Kiibo. He inhaled sharply again and looked at Miu, a sort of begging in his eyes.

 

“I wanna hear you say that again,” she allured, thrusting onto Kiibo’s dick again and again.

 

“F… fuck,” he moaned again as he thrusted back, close to reaching his limit. Miu enjoyed watching the always composed and collected boy underneath her melt into a swearing, panting mess.

 

“Say my name,” Miu panted, feeling her own orgasm approaching. His hand squeezed her breast and she moaned in his ear.

 

“Miu, Miu,” he chanted over and over again, his thrusts picking up as he moved his head up to kiss her. She kissed him back and their tongues met again, needy for as much contact as possible. She pulled away, her lustful gaze soaking in the sight of Kiibo moaning her name underneath her.

 

“If you keep this up,” he panted, “I just might…” He could feel his orgasm approaching faster and faster.

 

“Kiibo, I’m gonna, I’m gonna...” Miu moaned, already feeling herself tipping over the edge as she grinded into him, feeling her walls hold tight to his dick as she moaned his name in his ear. This sent him over the edge and he came right after, thrusting his hips up as he felt the release from inside himself.

 

The two collapsed in a sweaty pile as they tried to catch their breath. After a moment, Kiibo pulled out of her and took off the condom, throwing it in the trash can next to the bed. She scooted off of him and laid herself on his side next to the wall, crawling under the blankets first. Kiibo joined her under the covers as she pulled him closer, their chests touching.

 

“Thank you, Miu, that was, incredible,” he sighed, as tiredness washed over him.

 

“You’re fuckin welcome, Kiibo,” she yawned, “You were pretty damn great too.”

 

“I love you, Miu,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

 

“Love ya too, Kiibs,” she whispered back.


End file.
